


Emotions Are A Luxury I Don’t Have Time For

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Corey Bryant - Freeform, Mentioned Nolan, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Protective Theo Raeken, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Liam's plan for dealing with a group of hunters turns reckless Theo decides the best route is to stop caring. Liam does his best to convince him otherwise.





	Emotions Are A Luxury I Don’t Have Time For

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr who prompted: “Emotions are a luxury I don’t have time for.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

  
  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com)

Theo listens as the pack goes over the plan for dealing with the latest threat to Beacon Hills. It’s more hunters, of course it is. And of course they aren’t sticking by the code and are killing any supernatural creature they come across. Worse, they’re going after any humans associated with them.

Theo almost saw red when a frightened Jenna came home talking about how a man had stopped her outside the grocery store asking questions about Liam and Theo. She’d been suspicious but wasn’t afraid until he moved his hand to the gun on his hip and asked her to come with him. When she’d refused he’d tried to grab her. Theo felt proud when she said she’d stomped on the man’s foot and promptly kneed him in the balls before running to her car.

She’d asked Liam and Theo to meet her somewhere other than the house, not wanting to lead the hunters there in case she was being followed. That’s how they wound up at Deaton’s clinic with the rest of the puppy pack in tow. It’s obvious they’re outnumbered. Scott and the others are all out of town leaving Liam, Theo, Mason, Corey, and Nolan to handle things.

“We should call the Sheriff,” Mason says, “He’d want to know about this.”

“There’s nothing he can legally do though,” Liam reminds him.

“I doubt that man has a gun permit,” Jenna points out, “at least not for the sort of weapon he’s carrying.”

Theo tunes them out again. They’re going to be arguing about this for a while. It always happens. They can never agree on what to do and always wind up calling Scott or Stiles anyway, who then tells them to call the Sheriff. It would be easier just to call John and get it over with.

Theo expects one of them to pull out their phone but they don’t. Instead, the next thing he knows everyone is packing up and getting ready to go. Without calling anyone.

“What’s going on?” Theo asks, eyes finding Liam’s.

“We’re going to deal with the hunters,” Liam tells him, pout in place as he most likely realizes why he’s having to explain himself. “Were you even listening?”

Theo shrugs, “A little bit. But you all always wind up arguing about what to do. It goes the same way every time, ending with you calling the Sheriff. Which you don’t seem to be doing. Why?”

“Because we can handle it ourselves. There’s no point in bothering him.”

Theo narrows his eyes, “Bothering him? There are hunters running around killing people. This is something he would want to know Liam. Especially since they outnumber us.”

“We’ve dealt with worse.”

“That’s not….” Theo sighs, closing his eyes and trying to compose himself. It’s a stupid plan. A reckless one. One that could wind up with one or all of them dead. He can’t afford to be anything other than calm and clear headed right now. When he opens his eyes he knows they must have gone cold if the way Liam’s own eyes widen is anything to go by. “Fine. Then let’s go.”

He doesn’t wait for Liam to respond, just strides towards the exit to the clinic.

“I don’t see why you’re being such an asshole about this,” Liam says as he runs to catch up with Theo.

“I’m not being an asshole,” Theo says, eyes focused straight ahead of him.

“You are though. Don’t you even care what could happen?”

Theo’s eyes flick to his before moving back to look ahead of him. That’s funny coming from him since he’s the one that wants to go into this without backup. Which is exactly the problem. “Emotions are a luxury I don’t have time for.”

“What?” Liam asks, grabbing Theo’s arm and pulling him to a stop. He drops the arm when Theo shrugs him off. “What does that mean?”

Theo crosses his arms across his chest and glares at Liam, “Exactly what it sounds like.”

“Bullshit. You care. I know you do.”

“Not anymore. Not now. I can’t.”

Liam’s brow furrows, “What do you mean you can’t? Of course you can!”

“No I can’t!” Theo throws his arms up, losing a little bit of the control he’s been holding onto. “I _can’t._ Caring means people get hurt. I can’t care right now because if I did and something happened to you it would destroy me Liam.”

“Theo…”

“No Liam,” Theo says, mask starting to slip back into place. “Let’s just go.”

“No. We’re not going anywhere. Not until you talk to me.”

“You’re so damn stubborn!” Theo says, “People could be dying and you want to waste time talking?”

Liam smirks, “See you do care.”

“In general yes,” Theo says, “but about you? No. I don’t.”

Liam doesn’t seem the least bit phased by the words. They both know they’re not true. “I know you’re saying that as a way to protect yourself but it’s not going to work. No matter what you say we both know you care about me. Lying and saying you don’t won’t make it any easier if something happens. If anything, you’ll probably just be left with more guilt and regret over all the things you never did.”

“So what do you do think I should do?” Theo asks, voice soft.

Liam shrugs, “Be honest with yourself. With me. Stop being afraid and take a chance.”

Theo stares at Liam, eyes flicking between the beta’s blue ones. He knows what Liam is asking of him. But he also knows Liam wouldn’t ask Theo to be honest with himself and to take a chance if he wasn’t willing to do the same thing himself. He most likely expects Theo to ignore his words or to keep arguing but Theo can’t do that. Not when he knows Liam is right. If he walks out of here without going for the one thing he’s been wanting and something were to happen to Liam he would spend the rest of his life regretting it.

Theo closes the distance between them and pulls Liam in for a fierce and desperate kiss that leaves him feeling dizzy. Liam’s lips are intoxicating, something he doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of. He doesn’t want to.

When he pulls back it’s only far enough to rest his forehead against Liam’s. He doesn’t understand how one kiss can fill something inside him but leave him feeling broken all the same. He feels wrecked and Liam doesn’t look any better. “I know I don’t deserve to but I love you. And I can’t lose you, Liam. I can’t. You mean too much to me. So _please_ …”

“I’ll call John,” Liam tells him, playing with the hair on the back of Theo’s neck. “I’ll make sure no one goes in without backup. Okay?”

Theo closes his eyes, allowing himself to relax a little, “Okay.”

“And Theo?”

“Yeah?”

Theo open his eyes to see Liam’s lips turned up in a soft smile, “I love you too.”

Theo can’t stop an answering grin from spreading across his face, “So no dying?”

“No dying. Not today.”

“Not for a long time,” Theo says, “I’m going to make sure of it.”

Liam keeps his word and calls John to tell him about the hunters. Turns out he didn’t have to. After hearing the plan Jenna had called him and let him know what was going on. Theo is just grateful one of them had seen sense and called for help. With the aid of the Sheriff, Argent, and some of the deputies that are in the know about the supernatural they make quick work of getting rid of the hunters.

Argent tells them he’s going to keep an eye on them and make sure they stick to the code from now on, promising to handle them if they don’t. No one asks what that means. Theo really can’t be bothered caring. The only thing that matters to him is that his pack and his family are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
